Perfect Mind
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: Part 2 of my "Perfect" series! Jacinda arrives on the Princess Andormeda, standing strong by Luke's side. Now, Camp Half-blood was nothing but a target, no longer a home. Connor Stoll was not even a friend anymore, but merely a distraction. Even so, something's holding her back. She just can't do it...
1. I'm a Princess

**Yay! Book 2 of the Save Me series!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

As the morning fog cleared, I leaned against the railing on the deck of the Princess Andromeda, watching the rolling waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Luke Castellan stood by me side, also leaning on the rail.

Luke had been acting differently since we arrived on this boat three months ago. One minute, he would be just who he was back before the Titan Army, loving, caring and gentle. Seconds later, he would be cursing the gods and urging to kill everyone in sight. Now, Camp Half-blood was nothing but a target, no longer a home. Annabeth was not a friend to him anymore, but merely a distraction.

I had also begun to notice a change in my behavior. I was hardly ever happy anymore. After staying in one spot for the majority of my life, being on the run felt so wrong but so good at the same time. I was fifteen now, Luke was still nineteen. I was his Titan Princess, meaning that for identification purposes, I was forced to wear a tiara at all times.

My hair was in a fancy up-do, a strip of hair was curled on the right side of my head. I wore a spring dress and ballet flats.

Luke looked up and twirled the curly piece of hair between his fingers. He huffed and pursed his lips. "What are we going to do?"

I looked at him longingly. "About what?"

"How are we going to bring about the end of the world as we know it?"

I shook my head. I hated what the gods had done (or not done) but a piece of me hated to talk about our future and what the world would be brought to. Every time we raided the houses of innocent mortals, or when we sent whole towns up in flames, there was a voice in my head that would hold me back a little. It was a man's voice. Whenever I hear it, a chill runs down my spine. The voice just felt… powerful, it could easily change the mind of a weak human being. It wasn't till later that I would learn that voice belonged to my father.

"Can't run from it forever. He will rise, powerful enough to send Olympus crashing down," Luke said. I knew what it would mean if Kronos came back. He would need a sacrificed human body to house his soul. Luke, being the Titan Lord's most loyal servant, would be the first to take that position, meaning that he would have to leave me, forever.

I tried not to think about it. Those thoughts terrified me to death.

Luke's second in command, Ethan, marched across the deck, in our direction. "They are ready for you sir." He said stiffly.

"Thank you Ethan." Luke said, dropping my piece of hair. He grabbed my hand and led my down to the bottom level of our ship and burst into a stateroom. A large assembly of our soldiers sat before us. The two of us sat down at the large conference table.

"I have a proposal to make." Luke said after welcoming everyone to the meeting. "We must pursue an attack on Camp Half-blood."

"What about the border?" One of the soldiers questioned.

"That is the issue. In order to get past the border, we must poison the tree." Luke said.

"But that's… Thalia's tree!" I trembled.

"And?" Luke sighed pointedly.

"It's just… nothing." I back down.

"Thought so."

I wasn't going to let it end there though. "She was your friend. She died for you."

"That means nothing to me." He stated before continuing to talk about how we would do it.

I looked down at my left hand. The symbol of Kronos was carved deeply into my skin, reminding me that there was no turning back.


	2. I'm In Love

**Yay! Book 2 of the Save Me series!**

**Review responses:**

**Mandi2341: Thank you so much! I've been thinking about one thing a lot lately which is: would Rick Riordan be happy? What do you think?**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: I saw that you reviewed and freaked out! I love getting reviews! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

I woke to hear a scream from the bed next to me. Luke sat upright, pale in the face. He shook his head and lay back down. He had been doing that a lot lately. He wouldn't talk to me about it though. I figured he had been experiencing terrifying nightmares.

It was the day that Ethan and Luke would be poisoning the pine tree. I had pleaded with them to let me go, but they insisted that it was too dangerous. Danger wasn't going to stop this princess. I didn't want to go to simply poison the tree, I wanted to see camp.

The early hours of the morning rolled on. As the sun began to rise, I climbed out of bed and got dressed **(Jacinda outfit #3)**. Luke also got up and was shortly ready to go.

"Let me go with you," I begged.

He looked at me then pulled me close. "You don't want to go." He told me.

"But I do!"

"I can't bring the whole entourage"

"It's just like Capture the Flag! We get in and get out."

"Yeah, how many times have you totally screwed up Capture the flag?"

I looked down, "A lot…"

"Exactly."

"Just bring Ethan and I!"

Luke looked at me, his face was unreadable. "Alright, if it will make you shut up."

I squealed and jumped up and down. He glared at me. "Okay… this is serious." I told myself, Luke nodded assuringly.

An hour later, Ethan, Luke and I stood on the outside deck of the ship, ready to leave. "Let's do this." I said.

We formed a circle and grabbed hands. I closed my eyes and wind whistled in my ears. When I opened them again, we stood in familiar territory. The woods of Camp Half-blood were the same as ever, dark and creepy.

Luke pulled a small vile from the pocket of his polo shirt. He navigated our way through the trees. Thalia's pine tree stood just feet in front of us. "You two keep guard," he instructed. I nodded and Luke stepped forward, pouring the poison on the base of the tree. As we waited, I looked up into the treetops. In one of the tallest trees, I could see the Stoll Brothers staking out the area with a pair of binoculars. At first I dismissed it and looked in the other direction, then, I thought better of it.

My eyes flashed back to them. The pair of binoculars in Travis's hands was pointed at up. Wait a minute… They could see us!

"Luke!" I screamed.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Get out of here," I said under my breath.

"Why? What's happening?"

My hand shook as I pointed at the boys. Luke and Ethan gasped simultaneously. Luke pushed us back into the wooded area of Half-blood Hill.


	3. I'm Scared

**OMG! I'm so sorry! It's been FOREVER! I've been very busy. This week, I got partial ownership of a horse so I've been SUPER BUSY! **

**Review responses:**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: I didn't even mean for that to be a cliffhanger… I just didn't know what to put after that.**

**Maddi2341: Oh my goodness gracious! I'm so happy that you like it so much!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

The face of a small cliff stood in front of us. "Climb!" Luke instructed. Easy for him to say, it was only about two times his height, and I was shorter.

Ethan made it up easily. I was a foot from the top when suddenly, when I placed my foot on a rock, the rock broke from the cliff. I shrieked.

"Jacinda!" Luke yelped. He extended his arm and grabbed my hand, keeping me from falling. Carefully, he and Ethan tried to pull me up. While I still dangled over the edge, light flashed before my eyes. When the light cleared, we were back on the Princess Andromeda. When I looked down, I realized that the boys were _on_ the boat. I was simply hanging off of it.

I swallowed my fear as Ethan grabbed my underarm. Luke clenched my hips and pulled me back onto the ship. I released the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding as Luke pulled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Sure did." He smiled at me. I gave a shy grin back.

_Warn them, _the voice in myhead told me. _Go back; _those words made me instinctively glance at my engraved hand.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

I blinked hard and shook my head, "Nothing," I whispered. The voice in my head still bothered me. It made me feel even less normal. Lying to Luke felt wrong, but he would find a way to blame the gods. That was his only explanation when things went wrong. He had no faults; it was always in the hands of the gods.

Luke's hand slid down and grabbed mine. He led the two of us to the elevators. Pushing the up button, we waited in silence. My heart still raced. Luke pulled me in close, but I held back slightly. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. The my attachment to him felt wrong, but he was my best friend, how could it be wrong?


	4. I Remember

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

The view was hazy, the breeze cold and bitter. I stood on the concrete slab in front of the Hermes cabin. In the distance, I could see Chiron walking with a tall blonde boy in his wake. The pair was headed in my direction. The boy eyed the cabin curiously. I giggled excitedly and sprinted into the cabin. hand

"Guys!" I yelled. Once I looked around, I remembered that it was winter. All of the other kids in the Hermes cabin had gone home for the year. I was the only one here. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

Seconds later, the door opened. Chiron stood in the doorway, the kid next to him. "Jacinda, I'd like you to meet Luke Castellan," Chiron said as he urged Luke into the room.

"Hello!" I grinned.

"Hi," Luke stated, shaking my hand. "By the way, it's just Luke. I don't use the last name often."

I smiled. "Jace, if you would. I have… business to deal with," Chiron said before trotting away.

The two of us remained, hung in an awkward silence. I looked into his pale blue eyes. They looked sunken and tired. I could tell that he hadn't really slept in weeks.

"So…" He muttered.

"Here! You can have this bed!" I said anxiously. I threw back the sheets on the bunk above mine.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I think I will take a little nap."

"Of course I don't mind. This is your home too now."

Luke climbed up into his bed and the second his eyes fluttered shut, mine flew open.

Sun seeped through the window of present-Luke and I's shared bedroom on the Princess Andromeda. I always had dreams like that, about parts of our past.

I turned over to see Luke lying on his side in the queen bed next to me. His duvet was on the floor, a pillow was flopped over his ear. I could see that his eyes were wide open. In that moment and the one in my dream, he reminded me distinctly of Percy Jackson…

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm Weak

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

Tick, tick, tick went the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. My arms covered my head as I sat at a large dining table inside a suite on the Princess Andromeda. Other than the clock, the room was silent. I was alone. The peace didn't last long though.

Suddenly, Luke burst through the doors. His eyes were cold and filled with absolute hatred. His bear bodyguards flanked him on either side. I pushed back from the table, briskly walking over to Luke. We embraced each other in a tight hug. It had gotten to the point where we could hardly be together anymore. He was always off fulfilling some duty. Usually, he was on the ship but too busy for me. Yeah, we still shared a bedroom (though I wasn't sure how much longer that would last), but he always got back late and left in the early morning hours.

My prince loosened his grip around my waist. I didn't want to let him go, but I reluctantly stepped away. Luke eyed the table covered in food hungrily. I walked back to the table and sat down. We had organized a lunch together so we could see one another.

I didn't know why Luke deemed it necessary to bring Oreius and Agrius, possibly because he didn't trust me. The two giants stood on the ends of the table, watching as we ate. We didn't talk much. Only about the latest news on the downfall of Camp Half-blood.

Oreius grinned skeptically. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Luke chuckled cockily, "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

"Given his heritage, yeah. With Kronos on the way, he could betray the camp and turn to us. That's what the gods'll think," I added.

Agrius opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "SHH!" I could have sworn that I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. "Listen. There are people out there." I pointed to the double doors.

"Are you sure?" Luke whispered. I nodded.

"Right outside."

Luke laid his fork gingerly across his plate. He stood and trudged over to the door, his giants on his heels. I slowly and cautiously stood up. I also laid my utensils on my plate.

Luke slowly pulled the door open. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite cousins!" he said skeptically. Oreius and Agrius shot their spears out. I couldn't see far enough around the wall to tell who it was, but I knew it was bad news. "Come right in."

My mouth fell open. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase stepped into the stateroom with a Cyclops at their side.

"A little nicer that cabin eleven, huh?" Luke huffed arrogantly. I cringed at the thought of the Hermes cabin.

Percy gawked at the beauty of the room. Annabeth looked less than impressed. When Percy saw me, his eyes widened frantically. "Jace! What are you doing here?"

I looked up confidently. "Have you wondered where I have been?"

"Well, yeah! But Chiron said that you had simply gone missing, M-I-A!"

Luke scoffed, "Missing? Of course not, she is here with me! She has taken my side. Together, we will bring Olympus down, with nothing to stop us."

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Percy asked me.

"Percy, think of it this way:" I began, "The gods have taken my life from me. My dad, whoever he may be, abandoned me. He practically took my mother, and all of her sanity, with him. I don't even have a clue who I even am."

The room was deathly silent. Luke cleared his throat, "sit." Chairs shot out from the table. Nobody sat.

Percy studied our bear-like guardians. "Where are my manners?" Luke added, "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them."

I lost interest when Luke began to tell the story of how they were the descendants of a huntress. I'd heard it a million times. My mind switched to the time I had spent with Percy at camp. My first conversation with him, I got all huffy about my parents. The next time we spoke, I had a concussion from an accident during a game of Capture the Flag. The time after that, he went on to me about how I didn't allow people to push me around, which later on started a huge fight between Luke and I. Our last conversation before his first quest was about Luke. He told me about how much Luke talked about me and how he liked me.

Thinking of that summer brought me back to the time Luke was brutally stabbed. The two of us were on offense during another game of Capture the Flag. I was instructed to get the flag, Luke as my scout. He was attacked by three Ares kids and ended up in the sick room for three days.

I snapped out of my reverie when two security guards burst in. "Ah, good, security," Luke said, "I'm afraid we have some stowaways."

"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.

Luke turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

My heart skipped a beat. What did Luke mean?

Oreius grinned stupidly. "Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius muttered. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—"

"Is no threat," Luke said. He looked around his shoulder, looking at the casket. His face looked nervous, almost frightened. "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss."

"But—"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed."

Luke's face broke into a grin. I realized that Luke's idea was to feed the quest mates to the Drakon. "Babe, don't!" I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder lightly.

Percy looked at me, puzzled. I didn't even know why I was protecting him. "Why not?" Luke asked shakily.

I didn't have a reason not to. My mind raced in desperation. Shifting my weight, I lean in front of him and whispered, "He could play in to be important later on. We actually need him to get Thalia back. Without him, we won't have anyone to complete the prophecy. Nobody to choose the fate of the Gods. You should know fairly well that _every_ prophecy must come true. Get rid of Percy, you can't get Thalia. Not having either of them means the prophecy won't come true, meaning the Gods will stay in control for at least another decade."

Luke looked confused. I stared into his eyes blankly. "Feed the drakon." Luke decided. My heart sank into my stomach. For a moment, I felt sick, guilty almost. Oreius poked Percy with his spear, forcing him to exit. Annabeth and their Cyclops friend followed.

"What was that?" Luke huffed once the room had cleared. "You defended Jackson!" He pushed me back.

"I was trying to help!"

"You made me look weak!"

"You are weak." I mumbled, planting a kiss on his lips to prove my point. Even so, I knew I was the weak one.

Then, the sirens began to blare.


	6. I Miss Him

**Sorry that it has been so long but these last couple months have been pretty rough. Here it is though.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

Luke's last words echoed in my mind. "I love you," he had told me before running off to find out what caused the alarms to go off. Sighing, I fell back onto the couch. Seeing Percy again had brought back so many memories from camp. I have to admit, I missed it there. All of the memories swam through my mind. I thought of all of the people that I would have to kill, most of them my friends. Now, Luke s big idea of trying to control the prophecy. I didn't think it would work but I guess it was worth a shot. If Thalia came back and joined us, then we would take over the world for sure. I wasn't so sure that she would though. If she joined camp, we would all be goners.

Gently, I traced the Kronos symbol on the back of my hand. I began to hum, soft and slow. Once again, for a short moment, my world in brought back to peace. Despite what could possibly be happening up on deck, I took a deep breath and relaxed. The doors burst open.

Luke broke the silence. He was fuming about Percy and Camp Half-blood, shouting at Oreius and Agirus. After sitting and listening to him yell for almost ten full minutes, he turned to me. "Go, leave!" He ordered sternly. I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head, resisting. "Now!" Luke insisted.

I shot off of the couch and shoved Luke out of the way, marching out the door. Once the door clicked closed behind me, I stopped in my tracks. A small flame was burning in the back of my mind off of one glowing ember. I had an idea, a plan worth of Athena herself. I smiled to myself and kept walking.

With clicking heels and a flowing dress, I descended the long, spiral staircase. The voices of a full party buzzed beneath me. Luke met me at the bottom of the staircase and held out his arm. Gingerly, I linked my arm with his and allowed him to lead me across the promenade, stopping to chat with a comrade every so often.

When the night had grown dark, Luke took me by the hand and led me to places on the ship I had never been.

Once we wandered deep beneath the decks, he pushed back a large heavy door. In front of me stretched the bow of the ship in the sapphire blue water. "Alone." Luke whispered, "we're alone at last."

The wind rustled my dress. The single shoulder strap slid down onto my arm. Not bothering to fix it, I turned to Luke who caressed my cheek and pulled me into a warm embrace, despite the coldness of his heart. "You're beautiful," He said, kissing the back of my neck. For once, I was the one to pull away. I backed away and walked to the edge of the ship.

Luke stood behind me, adjusting the shoulder of my dress shoulder so it was in the proper place. The wind blew stronger and my heart pounded faster. "I know who it is, your father." Luke grumbled.

"Who is it?" I whispered lightly.

He leaned down by my ear and whispered it to me. Nodding, I said "How can you be sure?"

Luke was quiet for a moment. "I have… dreams." He finally said.

I wasn't sure what to say but I wanted to know more about those dreams. "What are they about?"

Again, he waited to answer. "Too much to say. It's quite terrifying actually. Usually our master, Lord Kronos, feeding me orders. Other times it's are about us, things from the past and what I fear to be the future." He said finally.

"And sometimes, you yell, am I right?"

"Very. The dreams are disturbing. Many times, it's you. You get hurt… or die… or turn against me. Those times, I cry," Luke admitted.

Collapsing against his chest, I sighed. "I'm here now, remember that."

The two of us stared out at the horizon. For once, we had a normal conversation, without interruptions or talk of the end of the world. For now, we could only hope that there was still time, time to complete my plan. Luke took me by the hand and led me inside. We walked hand in hand back to our suite.

Luke had only taken off his shirt and shoes before hastily crashing in his bed. I on the other hand, lay awake in my pajamas for hours until suddenly, Luke yelped and sat upright. Cautiously, I rose out of bed and to his side.

He was shaking and looked nervous. I lay down beside him and bed. "It's alright. You were dreaming," I assured him. Luke nodded before smiling.

"Do you remember that time back at camp when-" he began. I then realized that tonight, I had good old Luke with me. The same Luke who would kiss my forehead and tuck me in every night at camp, no matter how old I got. Or, the same Luke who chased me along the beach on hot summer days. This was also the same Luke who I had fallen in love with from the first time I met him. No matter how hard things got, that gentle, loving, and kind hearted man was still there behind his rough exterior.

That led into hours of us reminiscing old memories without cursing the gods for the silly things they made us do. We laughed and smiled until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it! Review?**


	7. I'm CRAZY!

**Sorry that it has been so long but these last couple months have been pretty rough. Here it is though.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

It was a long time before we saw Percy again. Until then, we did our best to enjoy ourselves. Luke returned to his warlike self for the most part but still, every night we lay together in bed and held each other close.

We kept training with each other, having small sword sessions at random times in random places. Like now, we thrust our blades at one another in the engine room. We had been hunched over maps, trying to choose a course and wondering whether or not we should venture into the Sea of Monsters when Luke pulled out Backbiter and lunged at me.

I laughed as my new dagger spun out of my hand and onto the floor. Luke chuckled along with me and picked it up. I grabbed the handle and swung it in a circle.

"You're getting better," He complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled. We both laughed lightly. Luke looked me in the eye and grabbed my chin, kissing my lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arm around him, embracing the fact that he was with me, for I didn't know how long it would be before everything changed.

Our red hot young love carried throughout the next year but suddenly, it began to fade quickly, slipping through the gaps of my fingers as I tried to hand on to the little moments like running water. It was all in the months that precedeing our trip into the Labyrinth. And one day, it was as if someone had reached up and turned the knob, shutting off the water that fueled our relationship. Not even the slightest drip came my way. Our love was gone. The well had run dry.

We ran out of the Labyrinth by the tens, charging into Camp Half-blood. I hadn't seen this place since the poisoning of Thalia's pine tree. Everyone wanted to be the first to draw blood. But, of course, camp were ready.

They had their forces lined up and armed. I plunged through enemy lines, trying to ignore the principle of what I was doing. I didn't want to participate in the attack however there was no way of getting out of it. I knew what I had to do and I was ready.

Master Kronos, or Luke as he used to be known, stood at the top of the hill, watching us fight. Yes, my plan had failed. I had it in mind that I could reel Luke into me, making him love me. If I did that, I could convince him that what he was doing was very wrong. Sadly, I was unsuccessful.

I thrust my blade at a demigod's shoulder, stabbing into the skin but withdrawling before and serious damage was done.

I took a true gamble when I turned from him and attacked a demigod who fought in favor of the Titans.

**I know, huge time skip but I was stumped. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! What will she do next? Predictions, questions, comments and concerns are welcomed with open arms!**

**I also want to say that THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER of THIS story. If you like, a sequel will be made. Actually, i'm making one whether you like it or not! ;) It will be up in a few HOURS!**


	8. I'm Finished!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to inform all of my fans, just in case you haven't seen yet, that the sequel has been up for a week. Go ahead, check it out!**

**It is called "Save Me From This World" and I'm going to change a few things around for this one. If you have noticed, my chapter names have all been pretty much the same. I'm going change it so they make a bit more sense and pertain to the story a little more. **

**And for those of you who freaked out about the time skip, DON'T WORRY! In the new installment, I will cover all of the important events in ways other than just... saying it. Also, if that doesn't do it for you, this new one is going to be the most action packed, dramatic, and emotional installment yet! I'm super excited about it and can't wait for you to read it. I'm not sure yet but I think this may be the last one of the series D: I'M SO SAD!**

**Well, I'll be seeing you in the reviews (hint hint, poke poke)!**


End file.
